Face of the Future
Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Questsfr:Où les destinées se séparentde:Rückkehr der Jungritter Atma of Camaraderie Ability to learn Trust: Excenmille (S) | previous = Chasing Shadows | next ='Mission:' Adieu, Lilisette | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough *This quest begins immediately following Chasing Shadows where you were transported to present day Batallia Downs. *Zone into Jugner Forest from Batallia Downs for a cutscene. *Click on the Metallic Hodgepodge at (F-9)/(G-9) (nearly in the middle of the (F-9)/(G-9) line) for a cutscene. *Zone into Ghelsba Outpost for a cutscene, where you will receive Orcish infiltration kit. *Proceed to (G-9) on Map 1 of Yughott Grotto and click on the Scrape Mark for a cutscene. *When ready for battle, have party leader examine Scrape Mark again to gain entrance. **Your party will be transported to Everbloom Hollow. **This battle is trivial at Item Level. **If you fail the fight, then you must obtain a new Orcish infiltration kit by clicking the Clandestine Markings at (I-10) on Map 1 of Ghelsba Outpost. This can only be done once per game day. *After the BCNM you will receive a cutscene and exit at the Ghelsba Outpost zone. *Proceed to the Cavernous Maw at (H-5) of Batallia Downs and examine it for a cutscene (you must have visited and unlocked the maw from Batallia Downs (S) in order to get this cs). *After the cutscene you will be placed in Batallia Downs (S) and receive your final reward. **If you have a full inventory at the time of the final cutscene, you will be prompted to examine a ??? near the maw in Batallia Downs (S) after sorting your inventory to receive your reward. *''Optional:'' With the Bundle of half-inscribed scrolls, speak to Rholont in Southern San d'Oria (S) (E-7) after completing the quest Face of the Future for a cutscene and to learn Trust: Excenmille (S). Battlefield Details *Buffs are removed upon entry. *Trusts are dismissed upon entry but can be re-summoned once inside. *Even though this battlefield takes place in the present, Sigil effects from the past work (Regen, Refresh, Increased Meal Duration) since the battle is in Everbloom Hollow. *Exp is not lost upon death. *This is a 30 min fight. *After entry, you will have about 1 min to do anything before the stones start their attack. *This fight is against a Fangmonger Colossus and multiple Tombstones. *You fight alongside Excenmille and Maxcimille. Bostillette joins you about ~5min into the fight. **All 3 can be buffed with Protect, Shell, and Haste. **If any of them die during this fight you will automatically lose and be ejected from the battle. *Only Fangmonger Colossus needs to die to win this battle. Fangmonger Colossus: *Uses Seismostomp (AoE damage + Stun). **Can be absorbed by 2 shadows. *Uses Numbing Glare (possibly frontal cone Paralyze). The paralysis effect isn't very strong and it is not a gaze attack. *Can be Stunned. *Does not cast magic like Dynamis Orc Statues. Tombstones: *They are easy with possibly 1,000 HP or lower, taking high physical damage. *They will be respawned after all the other Tombstones are defeated. This only happens when Zogbog says "Go forth, Fangmonger Stone Legion, and lay waste to those who would defy my will!". **Can also be respawned after a certain amount of time has gone by. *Does not cast magic like Dynamis Orc Statues. Excenmille: *Will say "Lesson number twenty-eight... Fear cuts deeper than swords!" before using Stag's Call. **This will give those in range Haste, Attack Bonus, and Magic Attack Bonus. *Will say "Indecisive, am I!? Yaaarrrgh!!!" before using Orcsbane. *Will say "Guide my blade, Father!" before using Stag's Charge. Maxcimille: *Will say "Be not the fool who swims clad in armor, boy!" before using Great Divide. **This deals AoE damage and stun. Bostillette: *She is inside a Orcish Warmachine for this fight. *Will say "Ready! Aim! Fire!!!" before using Blastbomb or Burst.